


Вдарим рок в этой дыре

by Dakira



Category: Devil May Cry, DmC: Devil May Cry
Genre: Action, Crossover, Demons, Drama, Explicit Language, Gen, Limbo
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-16
Updated: 2019-07-16
Packaged: 2020-06-29 18:50:36
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 977
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19836385
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dakira/pseuds/Dakira
Summary: Лимб оказался весьма негостеприимным местом.





	Вдарим рок в этой дыре

Вспышка света. Хор маленьких толстых ангелов исполнял что-то из попсы — Неро не слишком разбирался в современной музыке. Нежная, но одновременно бодрая мелодия то и дело прерывалась звоном цепей и хриплыми выкриками, в которых Неро едва разобрал слова «подери» и «немедленно». Ангелы вдруг сменили нимбы на рогатые шлемы викингов и достали электрогитару вроде той, что Неро однажды видел в агентстве у Данте.

— Вдарим рок в этой дыре! — закричал кто-то особенно голосистый, и Неро проснулся от резкой боли в щеке.

В реальности дела шли не лучше: все горело, тряслось и грозило в любой момент рухнуть им на голову. Неро с трудом вспомнил, что заснул не в эпицентре пожара, а в их с Нико фургончике под спокойный ритм играющего радио.

Теперь же милые сердцу дороги в окрестностях Фортуны было не узнать. Некогда плодородные поля превратились в выжженные равнины, от многочисленных деревень остались лишь обгорелые остовы домов и редкие каменные фундаменты.

Нико сосредоточенно вела фургон по разбитым дорогам, и Неро оглянулся в поисках того, кто вмазал ему качественную пощечину. Третий попутчик обнаружился прямо за их спинами. Кажется, он только что пытался объяснить Неро ситуацию и теперь ждал ответа.

— Че? — на большее адекватности Неро не хватило.

— Хуй через плечо! — разозлился попутчик. — Как вы, блядь, умудрились на этом корыте влететь в Лимб?

Нико выплюнула в открытое окно почти погасшую сигарету и пожала плечами, умудрившись при этом не выпустить руль из рук.

— Красавчик, я ведь тебе уже сказала: ехали себе по делам, и вдруг пейзаж сменился на вот этот. Мы ж не в первый раз в жизни видим демонов, чтобы поворачивать назад на полпути.

Неро наконец понял, что происходит. Похоже, они случайно въехали в одну из червоточин, о которых говорил Данте пару недель назад, и попали в искаженное измерение — уже не человеческий мир, но еще и не Ад. Оно то ли показывает подсознательные страхи, то ли заставляет иллюзии исчезнуть — Неро не запомнил подробностей.

А этот тип с необычным мечом, скорее всего, тоже знал о червоточинах, но не знал, насколько большими они могут быть.

Решив вмешаться до того, как конфликт перерастет в позорную драку, Неро примиряюще произнес:

— Мы случайно провалились в это измерение через червоточину. Один наш... друг рассказал о разрывах между мирами, но не сказал, как их распознать и как потом из них выбираться. Так что мы будем очень благодарны тебе за помощь.

Нико хмыкнула, заметив неожиданную тактичность Неро, однако в разговор влезать не стала. Не в ее принципах было дерзить — по крайней мере, слишком часто — человеку с оружием. А в том, что их неожиданный попутчик ловко управлялся со своим мечом и упрятанными под плащом пистолетами, она отчего-то не сомневалась.

— Единственный подходящий для вас способ убраться отсюда, — вдруг совершенно спокойно произнес он, — это убить ту тварь, что затянула вас в Лимб. Просто так в червоточину попасть нельзя, и я сомневаюсь, что на другом конце пути вас ждет медиум.

Неро вовремя прикусил язык, пытаясь остановить поток бесполезных вопросов, рвущихся с языка.

— Тогда как нам найти, хм, тварь, что затащила нас сюда?

Попутчик паскудно ухмыльнулся и указал куда-то назад, откуда как раз донесся яростный рев и грохот.

— Тварь сама вас найдет. Впрочем, насколько я понял, обитатели Лимба вряд ли представляют для вас опасность. — Попутчик протянул Неро руку и наконец представился: — Я Данте, охотник на демонов.

Нико поперхнулась сигаретой, которую прикурила пару секунд назад, а Неро только со второй попытки сумел пожать протянутую руку. Это могло быть совпадением или просто глупой шуткой — не такое-то большое количество родителей захочет назвать своего ребенка _Данте._ Поддавшись любопытству, Неро поинтересовался:

— Может, у тебя еще и брат есть?

— Есть. Точнее, был, — с некоторой заминкой ответил Данте и нахмурился. — Какое это имеет, блядь, отношение к тому, что сейчас творится?

— Э, прости, тогда давай обсудим все остальное позже, — поспешно извинился Неро, жадно всматриваясь в лицо нового знакомого. Никакого сходства с настоящим Данте он точно не имел, даже волосы оказались другого цвета — темные, почти черные.

Другое чувство стиля, другая манера поведения, другие взгляды на жизнь — у этого Данте все было другим. Неро склонялся к мысли, что их встреча не больше чем случайное стечение обстоятельств, и решил не думать об этом слишком много.

Рев зазвучал громче. Похоже, тварь приближалась гораздо быстрее, чем мог выжать из себя фургон на разбитых в хлам дорогах, и боя не получится избежать. Неро торопливо поднялся и, проверив, на месте ли Синяя Роза, отправился снимать с креплений меч. Алая Королева терпеливо дожидалась своего часа, и Неро ласково провел пальцами по клинку, обещая ей прекрасное развлечение.

Нико старательно делала вид, что следит за дорогой, а вот Данте с интересом наблюдал за действиями Неро, нагло заняв освободившееся место.

— Ты уже дрался с тварями Лимба?

— Ни разу, — честно ответил Неро и выпрыгнул из фургона, не дожидаясь полной остановки. Нико тут же вдарила по газам и постаралась увезти имущество как можно дальше от эпицентра битвы.

— Дебил! — обругал его Данте и выскочил следом, в спешке позабыв, что _нормальные_ люди обычно ломают после такого ноги.

А через пару минут все оказалось кончено — Данте даже не пришлось вступать в бой и помогать Неро избивать тварь. Усиленный чем-то убойным меч за пару ударов пробивал крепкую броню, и тварь просто-напросто оказалась порублена на куски и издохла в мучениях. По крайней мере, так оно выглядело со стороны.

— Теперь самое важное: как нам вернуться обратно? — спросил Неро, выглядывая в облаке пыли возвращавшуюся Нико.

— Лимб сам вытолкнет вас обратно в реальность, — ответил Данте, по-новому взглянувший на случайных знакомых. — Когда якорь исчезает, измерения просто-напросто теряют связь.

— А ты? — честно говоря, Неро ничего не понял в этих путаных объяснениях и надеялся, что Нико потом со всем разберется. — Почему ты оказался в Лимбе?

— Потому что я захотел сюда попасть, — усмехнулся Данте и намекающе коснулся рукояти своего необычного меча. — Убиваю демонов, улучшаю собственное благосостояние, отвожу душу на этих ублюдках. Иногда бывает полезно сбросить пар, знаешь ли.

Мир постепенно начал терять четкость и цвета, будто растворяясь в самом себе, и Неро удивленно оглянулся. Образ Данте пошел рябью или, скорее, статическими помехами, медленно размываясь и исчезая.

— Все закончилось?

Данте показал кому-то фак и, обернувшись к Неро, прокричал:

— Все только начинается!


End file.
